Suicide Isn't An Option But Emptiness is Optional
by Tesse Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo laid on the floor with broken pieces of glass. Ulquiorra stood before him with a craze look in his eyes. Orihime laid broken and empty with a cold, crimson blood puddle around her lifeless body.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I shouldn't be focusing on some whole different story. BUT I did this as an project in one of my classes in school.**

**XXX**

Introduction of the hero's.

Ulquiorra Schiffer is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy, black hair, pale white skin, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Ulquiorra works for a man named Sosuke Aizen, the leader of a gang called Arrancar's, and Ulquiorra is Aizen's top ten favorite men, Ulquiorra was ranked number four. In a town called Karakura Town, Japan, where the Arrancar's gang usually hangs around at, Ulquiorra and the other nine members of the Arrancars sat around in a house owned by Sosuke Aizen; the leader.

Ichigo Kurosaki is stubborn, short-tempered, fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes, and neon orange hair, he's very strong-willed and impulsive, and attempts to maintain a "cool" image amongst his friends in school. Ichigo's a high school student in Karakura Town, Japan. With his girlfriend, Orihime Inoue; she's avery attractive redhead in the same class as him, along with his best friend Ulquiorra Schiffer, one of the members of the Arrancar's.

Orihime and Ichigo were outside of the school, snogging and holding hands near a wall of the school when Sosuke Aizen came walking by with Ulquiorra and his whole gang. Ichigo and Orihime ignored the gang as they chittered and joked amongst themselves, Ulquiorra muttered his hello to Ichigo and Orihime as they passed, and behind Ulquiorra was Sosuke, who stared graciously at Orihime, making her uncomfortable and blush under Sosuke's gaze.

The bell rang for class to start. And Ichigo, Orihime, and Sosuke and his gang walked separately to their classes. (In Japan, they all stay in one class and their teachers all change.) Orihime sat in her assigned seat, which was far to the end near the windows, Ulquiorra sat beside her in the back row, Ichigo sat in Ulquiorra's row and few seats up from him, and Sosuke was in the seat in front of Orihime. The teacher came in the room, talking senselessly to her students, and taking attendance. Orihime Inoue; average height, brown eyes and long, waist-length orange hair. She's very much independent, friendly, humorous, sensitive, caring and kind. She's rather very innocent and naïve but she's one the highest scoring students in the school.

Sosuke turned in his seat and started talking to Ulquiorra, the desk beside Orihime, as she ignored their conversation and looked towards to window to her left, only seeing the tree-tops and the other higher buildings around the school and the city. The classroom that they were in was on the sixth floor, a pretty big school.

"Don't, Sosuke." Ulquiorra whispered, Orihime looked in front of her and clasped her fingers in an intertwined twist on top of her desk, avoiding eye contact with Sosuke in front of her.

"Hey, Orihime?" Sosuke leaned over his chair, his body twisted towards her now; Orihime flushed with anxiety and looked up, making eye contact with the guy.

"Yes?" Orihime whispered as she watched Sosuke smiling crookedly, mischievously at her. Orihime looked sideways to Ulquiorra, who stared blankly and emotionlessly at the two.

"I need a babysitter for my little sister tonight, would you mind watching her for just a few hours?" Sosuke asked, with the same mischievously grin, Orihime sighed, she knew Sosuke's little sister; Tier Aizen.

"What will you are doing tonight?" Orihime asked, relaxing more as she smiled her blissful, white smile at Sosuke, she had watched Tier on the weekends for the Aizen family before. Sosuke was either too out and about to be watching Tier and the parents were always spending time together at restaurants and business parties.

"I got my errands with my gang, Tier's having a sleep over with her friends, I just need someone to watch her." Sosuke muttered, "I'll pay you for your time."

"Oh, that's fine, I'm good without it." Orihime smiled hugely at Sosuke.

"Oh, okay then. My place tonight, let's say around seven." Sosuke nodded to Orihime as a done-deal, as he turned around back in his seat he looked to Ulquiorra and smiled devilishly.

After-school, Ichigo and Orihime walked back to the usual spot to their group of friends, as all their friends gathered together and hung out around the little house like-shack beside the lake; Orihime looked to her cell phones time, gasped and made Ichigo jump in worry.

"What is it, Hime?" Ichigo asked as he turned from his laughing friends and looked to her, Orihime smirked she had almost forgot about babysitting Tier Aizen tonight.

"I gotta babysit Tier Aizen tonight." Orihime sighed, as she leaned over and kissed Ichigo on his cheek and left walking for the Aizens' household across town.

When Orihime finally stood outside the house of Sosuke and Tier Aizen, she rang the doorbell and waited outside, it was seven thirty, she was thirty minutes late.

The door opened and Ulquiorra stood at the door way, "Orihime, hey, what's up?" Orihime smiled softly up at the pale, emotionless man in front of her, "I'm here to babysit Tier." Orihime smirked as she stretched her temple.

"Oh, uh, come on in." Ulquiorra stepped aside and Orihime smiled up at him as she walked into the house.

So suddenly, Orihime got struck in the back of the head, collapsing down to the floor and groaning in surprise, when she came too. Orihime was tied up in ropes, her hands tied to a chair that she sat on, she looked around herself and saw no one around her far to the end from her sight, her eye-sight still blurry and hazy as her eyesight started to adjusted to the low lighting in the room.

Sosuke Aizen stood across from her as Orihime looked around herself to only see Ulquiorra Schiffer far behind Sosuke, Ulquiorra's face was tilted downwards and he avoided eye contact with her as she stared hopelessly to him. "What do you want from me?" Orihime whispered was she looked to Sosuke, in time to see Sosuke emerged from the shadows of the dark room, and stepped into the lighting of light above Orihime.

"You, you're rich, Orihime, aren't you." Sosuke smiled mischievously at her, walking around her and brushing his fingertips over her shoulders and across her back.

Orihime gasped and squinted at him, Sosuke knocked her unconscious because he wanted her money, Orihime wasn't very fond of her money but she wasn't really denying that she had money that everyone in school wanted. "Take it, just leave me alone." Orihime shivered against Sosuke's fingertips as he moved back in front of her and glared down at her.

"You're little boyfriend, he isn't respecting my gang either, now what's with that rudeness?" Sosuke pounced on the armrests of the chair that Orihime was tied too, leveling his face with hers as she leaned away from Sosuke.

Meanwhile, Ichigo is walking back home, to his clinic home, his family owned a clinic, mostly the neighbors came over to get little treatment but they all know that Ichigo's father isn't that much experienced of an doctor.

"I wonder how Orihime is doing. It's almost midnight; her babysitting shift should be off." Ichigo talked to himself, as he looked at his watch and it was just now 1:45 am, and Orihime hadn't called him back, at ten p.m. Ichigo called her but she didn't answer so he figured that she was still babysitting.

Ichigo figured she was just too tired to give him a call back, so he went into his house and walked up to his room and got into bed and went to sleep, not-thinking twice of Orihime's being, she's a big girl, she may be naïve and innocent but she isn't a fool, she does know marital arts' something that surprises Ichigo even to this day.

When the sunlight shined through the thin curtains of Ichigo's window and blinded Ichigo in his sleep, causing him to stir and struggle around in his bed to get away from the sunlight, he accidently rolled off the edge of his bed. Falling to the floor and landing on his face, Ichigo groaned in suddenly wake and discomfort, he grumbled as he tried restlessly to get untangled from his sheets and sat upright.

Ichigo grumbled sleeplessly as he rubbed his forehead, squinting to help adjust his eyes to the morning sun, the knock at the door made Ichigo's mood drop. His annoying, obnoxious, perverted father and his wake up calls, when the door opened his father yelled annoyingly and screamed Ichigo's name and making odd noises. Ichigo's dad was in his mid-thirties and even so, his father was as perverted as any hormone teenage boy, and obnoxiously yelled and arrogant. "Ichi! Ichi! Ichigo!" His father smiled hugely as he charged his way towards Ichigo's bed, to only be tripped over Ichigo that was still sitting on the floor by his bed.

"Ah! Dad, what the hell?!" Ichigo growled, Ichigo looked over his shoulder and noticed not only his groaning in pain and surprise father on his bed but a bright, shiny locket on the headset of Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo got up and grabbed the locket, twisting it in his fingers as he looked at it with more clear eyes, his father sat up and looked at the locket as well and then Ichigo's fathers face went blank and then his mouth shot up to his eyes, in a growing and naughty smile at Ichigo.

"Son, did you have Orihime over here last night?" Ichigo's dad egged on his thoughts, as he gave Ichigo two thumbs up and smiled proudly, Ichigo frowned at his dad and shook his head.

"I didn't have any girl here, dad. Now would you get the hell out of my room, now?" Ichigo yelled annoyed of his father and his father's naughty thoughts even though Ichigo wished that his father's thoughts were real, as well.

When Ichigo's dad walked down the door of his room, he slammed it shut and turned back around and sat down on his desk chair in front of his small work desk. Ichigo twisted and fumbled with the locket, it was Orihime's locket indeed, but how did it get there?

Did she sneak into his room and putted it there, when did she do it well he was hanging out with his friends or last night when he was asleep? This was the locket that Ichigo gave to Orihime for a year's anniversary gift, she was enthused of it; she had been wearing it ever since last year under every school uniform.

Call to Adventure.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, Ichigo walked over to his beds nightstand and picked it up, looking at the cellar id, and noticing that it was Ulquiorra. Ichigo flipped his cell phone open and clicked the small green button, putting it to his ear. "Hello?" Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo, you're going to hate me for this, but…" Ulquiorra muttered on the other side of the phone, his voice cold and blank.

"We have Orihime." And then Ulquiorra hung up quickly, leaving Ichigo shocked and paralyzed to progress Ulquiorra's words.

Ichigo grunted as he hastily putted his daily clothes on and brushed his teeth in his bathroom and he eaten his breakfast that his little sisters made and rushed out of the house. Ichigo was overwhelmed, the Arrancar's taken Orihime, why, why did they take her?

Ichigo jogged all the way to Ulquiorra's house, knocking on it powerfully to have Ulquiorra's father answer it and stared with shock on his face as he saw that it was Ichigo, Ichigo sighed and gave Ulquiorra's father a polite, quick smile. "Is Ulquiorra here, Mr. Schiffer?" Ichigo asked as he stuffed his hands in his hoodie.

"Sorry Ichigo, no he isn't, I'm sorry." Mr. Schiffer answered Ichigo, and then Ichigo nodded and said a quick morning and sprinted off away from the house, there's only one other place that they could be at.

Their hang out place in the old hospital building outside of town, the building was shut down because of a terrible fire. Ichigo sprinted to a bus loading passengers, getting on it and started leaving out of town.

Ichigo knew something is up with this situation, Sosuke has always been eyeing Orihime, Ichigo just took it as something that can be avoided and ignored, Sosuke and his gang was a deadly bunch, the last time that someone crossed them the person ended up half-dead. Ichigo wasn't much of a ruthless fighter, but he is a fighter, a street fighter, because of his odd hair color, it brought unwanted attention to thugs and gang members, Ichigo got in fights all throughout his freshmen year in school and now that he's a senior, most of the gang members learned to fear him. Because sometimes Ichigo could be a ruthless street fighter that didn't stop until they were broken, bloody and brought to a pulp of fresh.

He didn't cross paths against Sosuke Aizen, but Ichigo sure didn't like him, because of the way he treated some of Ichigo's friends and how he stared ravenously at Orihime in class and the way he thought that everyone was weaker and he was the king. And more popular than others.

Meanwhile, Orihime got harassed restlessly and sexually abused by Sosuke, Orihime struggled and struggled against him, but he beated her until she had bruises all over her body. She mostly has bruises on her legs, where she resisted against Sosuke, and on her forearms where he gripped her hard and restrained her against him.

Orihime sobbed quietly to herself as she cradled herself in a small ball, laying on the edge of the bed, Sosuke laid beside her with just his pants on, Orihime shivered with regrettable and unforgettable memories of the useless struggling and the tears running down her checks like rivers, her hiccups didn't stop, she was still hiccupping to fear and Orihime will be forever traumatized of being touched and having intercourse.


	2. Chapter 2

**It isn't something much, but I personally like this story. If I just didn't make it so cheesy. But I was so embarrassed! My English teacher read this… O.o , and I was so scared if he might like it too much or think if he thinks it's really inappropriate for school. Haaha!**

**XXX**

Why does Sosuke keep her here in this rundown piece of crap building, it looks like it would collapse down any minute, its dirty and it still has the burn marks and scorches of the fire on the walls and the windows, basically the whole building was burnt color and rotten.

Is he just using her for sexually needs? Why her, Sosuke has a reputation at school, every girl in the school wanted him, because he acted like a badass, why her, why her? Orihime couldn't run, not with these painful, scary bruises that ached whenever she moved an inch, and plus Sosuke's gang are surrounded all outside the room and in the building, some with guns and knives, weapons and lethal ninja moves.

Sosuke stirred in his sleep as Orihime felt the bed move, she tensed and held her breath as she shivered and flinched as Sosuke gripped her naked waist and pulled her harshly to his chest, hugging her to him, Orihime frowned as tears glassed over her eyes and she whimpered as Sosuke began his restless traumatizing scenario of his hands, making Orihime whimper and sob and she got handed a hard hold on top of her bruises and forced into the loop of Sosuke and his fantasies, leaving Orihime to sob and wince in pain as she wished Ichigo was here to save and rescue her from this like he had always did at school.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was on the bus ride, it was getting close to the small town where the closed hospital was at, and Ichigo took out his cell phone from his blue jeans and started dialing Ulquiorra's number again, to only have it ring once and be sent to voicemail, Ichigo grunted with frustration and waited for the moment to leave a message.

"I don't want a fight, if Sosuke does anything to her, he is dead. You get this, Ulquiorrra?" Ichigo growled slowly into the mouth piece, leaving a lingering pause of silence and then he hung up, Ichigo didn't want to think of any reason to fight Sosuke besides the obvious.

The bus stopped outside of the hospital and Ichigo got off reliantly, his thoughts running and circling with fear and unknown, what happened to Orihime, why did Sosuke take her way out here? Ichigo walked through the quiet, busy town and when he stood outside of the yellow caution tape surround the borders and the entrances of the hospital, Ichigo lifted to yellow tape and walked under it and walked slowly as he searched to windows of the building.

At first when he walked into the building it was quiet, there wasn't much sounds, no one alive and moving about, just the scorched walls and the ashes that remained on the floor, and the lamps of the Arrancar's was there. But as Ichigo walked further in, and made a noise guys with knives and brass-knuckles came at Ichigo, glaring at him. Ichigo hesitated and backed away from the men coming at him.

"Whoa, guys, you don't want to do this?" Ichigo tried to reason but then one of the guys that had a throwing knife just threw it at Ichigo's body, Ichigo jumped and dodged it without hesitation, he has quick reflexes something you pick up street fighting all your high school years.

"Douche, that almost got me!" Ichigo grunted as he stepped towards the men, the guy with brass-knuckles came at Ichigo as he took him one-on-one and then when he received the brass-knuckles and then turned to the one guy with the throwing-knives.

Ichigo got sliced and stabbed by the guy with the knives, but he could survive, it wasn't anything to deep and fatal, and when Ichigo knocked out him, he took cover along the walls, avoiding open spaces and areas where people could see him out in the open. Going down hallways of the old, burned hospital, his heart pounding with fear, uncertainty and adrenaline as he stalked to shadows and knocked out anyone that saw him or that was in his way and hiding them out of peoples view so they didn't know that he was there, he didn't kill them, he didn't want to go to prison for killing a person, Orihime is surprise to him, but he wasn't going to prison for something like that, even if she got kidnapped by a rebellious, dangerous gang in the whole city Karakura, besides he wants to report these people and get Sosuke Aizen in prison, finally.

Ichigo hide in a closest as he heard footsteps move down the hall, Ichigo readied himself as he twisted to door knob and waited until the footsteps got outside the door, once the footsteps got outside the door, Ichigo pounced of the door and tackled to figure outside the closest, Ichigo hitted the persons head against the ground hard enough to knockout a person but not hard enough to kill the person, the person muffled a whimper as they lost consciousness.

Ichigo got up to his feet and looked down at the person, and he gasped and he had to double-take who it was, it was Ulquiorra, he bleed from his temple; Ulquiorra must of hitted his head against a rock on the floor. Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ichigo's friend since day one in junior high, Ulquiorra that was cold and callous, he's a dispassionate figure, and he is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way.

Why is he still in the Arrancar's, why is he still following orders from Sosuke Aizen, Ulquiorra is as much of a street fighter as Ichigo, but Ulquiorra was overall behavior, and was reflective to the concepts of materialism, which also connects to his aspect of life as an Arrancar, Emptiness.

Ichigo grunted as he heard voices down the hallway, and then Ichigo picked up Ulquiorra and dragged him into the closest and hide inside of there until the person walking down the hall came by and then Ichigo jumped that person and knocked that out as well, and putting the body in the closest where Ulquiorra's body is at and started jogging silently down the hall.

Ichigo has no idea where he is or where Orihime is, but he's guessing that they have to be on the top floor, which is on the 13th floor of this old building. Ichigo sneaked, hided in the shadows of every door and hallway, and knocked out anyone that had lethal weapons and came at him. Ichigo was laying low, he was on the stairs, the number on the walls said that he was on the tenth floor of the building. Ichigo heard noises on his way up the stairs, he stopped and looked over the railing and looked up and down the stairs, and then Ichigo jogged up the steps to the next floor, where the voices and noises came from.

They were loud, and when Ichigo stopped near the door and leaned in against the door; trying to listen to the conversation on the other side of the wall, "What happened to you, Ulquiorra?" Said a silky, snake-like voice, Ichigo hitched his breath as he leaned more against the door.

"Did the others beat you up?" Said the silky voice, Ichigo couldn't place the person but he knew it was someone familiar, someone from school, maybe.

"No, why are you worried, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra replied back with a much colder, sinister voice. And with that Ichigo took off, leaving that floor and moving up to the 11th floor, his heart beating fast. Ulquiorra's conscious and he sounds even angrier, does he even know who jumped him? Does he know that Ichigo's there?

The 11th floor door was metal and when Ichigo pushed open the door, someone grabbed ahold of his neck and pulled him inside the room. Slamming the door shut and throwing Ichigo forward, when Ichigo groaned as he sat up and looked behind him, the person kicked him across the face and drawled blood from his mouth.

**XXX**

**REVIEW SOMETHING! …it is good so far?! Or blah!? ….yeah, next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So like, do not mind the titles that say "First Conflict" or "Main Conflict." Because it was a thing that helped me with my project along the way. **

**XXX**

First Conflict.

Ichigo coughed and spitted out the blood in his mouth and jumped up to his feet, and faced a guy with sky blue tousled hair and green eyes with tattoos over his temples of his face. He reminded Ichigo of an old greaser back from the '50's with the Elvis Presley hairstyle and leather coats, this guy reminded Ichigo so much of a character from the 50's but with sky blue hair and green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked as he squinted and spitted out more blood from his mouth, pacing back and forth in front of the greaser.

"I should ask you the same thing." Silk voice responded, it was the guy from the floor below, did he notice Ichigo before?

"Why the hell do you have my girlfriend here?" Ichigo asked, glaring at silk voice; whom remained silent just silently, mischievously smiling at Ichigo.

"Little Red, she's yours? Well she won't last long, Sosuke has her now. And Sosuke never keeps his toys' long enough to enjoy them." Silk shrugged as he moved around, pacing and watching Ichigo's every move. It was like dealing with a wild bull, you know he's lethal and dangerous but you never know when he'll charge at you. "By the way, the names Grimmjow. Grimmjow Ichimaru." Silk voice introduced his self as he sprinted off at Ichigo, who grunted with disbelief.

Grimmjow was quick and strong, fighting Ichigo with just his fists and using kicks that Ichigo never thought was possible. Ichigo was breathless when he finally got distance from Grimmjow who smiled evilly at Ichigo. And when Grimmjow stood yards from him and Ichigo tried hiding his shock of Grimmjow, he's good, better than Ulquiorra. It made Ichigo wonder what number Grimmjow is in the Arrancars'.

Because every person in to Arrancar's is numbered by their strengths and weaknesses, and Ichigo knows that Ulquiorra is number four in the gang, and this Grimmjow is strong, he has to be number two or three.

Ichifo looked up to Grimmjow, "You're number two, aren't you?"

Grimmjow stared blankly at Ichigo as he tried to think of what he was talking about, and when it came to him. His mischievous, crazy scary grin came back as he shook his head with displease and then he lifted his shirt and revealed and nicely, black tattoo with the number six.

Ichigo gasped as he stepped forward and glazed at the tattoo, he's number six, and he's this strong, and then Ichigo just imagined Ulquiorra and his number four seat in the Arrancars. "You're number… six?" Ichigo whispered as he stared shockingly at the tattoo as Grimmjow let go of his shirt and smirked at Ichigo again.

"Yes, there are five more of us, stronger than what I am now." Grimmjow smiled as he watched his prey, Ichigo still overwhelmed didn't see that Grimmjow charged for him and trampled over Ichigo, punching him in the nose and breaking it with just one punch. Causing more blood to come out and spill to the floor of the huge, empty metal room.

Meanwhile, Orihime and Sosuke lay in bed. Sosuke was on the other side of the bed, Orihime eased off the bed and got up from the bed and searched for her clothes and putted them on quickly. As she looked over her shoulder to Sosuke lying on the bed, he never gets exhausted with Orihime. Orihime winced in pain as she left the room and jogged down the deserted hallway, peeking over the corners before jogging through it and watching out for anyone behind her. Orihime saw the elevator doors open down at the end of the hall as she sprinted for it as she heard men yelling from the sides of the elevator as she made it in time when the doors closed, gun bullets hit the door of the thick metal elevator doors and men banging on the doors.

Orihime let out a breath of relief; she made it out without anyone shooting her. Just as the elevator got on the tenth floor is stopped shortly, causing Orihime to fall against the wall of the burned, old elevator walls. And then there were voices amongst the elevators doors, they found a way to stop the elevator and their trying to get her out now.

She looked hastily around her as she looked for an exit when she realized the one above her. Orihime was tall, but would need help to open the emergency exit. Climbing on the railing on the sides of the walls of the elevator and jumping over and hitting and forcing the ceiling to open. And then the voices of the angry men were getting louder as Orihime positioned herself again to jump, but just then the doors were forced opened and the men came rushing in to see Orihime jumping and grabbing the edge of the opening in the ceiling.

Screaming and kicking as the men grabbed her ankles, pulling her down form there but she kicked and kicked her hardest as she used their shoulders to push herself up on top of the elevator. And when she made it on top, she didn't bother closing it because just then they were trying to climb through the emergency exit.

Finding a ladder against the wall of the small square spaced elevator, and started climbing up as she looked behind and looked down upon the men looking up at her. Orihime whimpered and started climbing again, avoiding one climb at a time, and taking four or three at the most spaces of the ladders.

And then a loud noise up from above Orihime and then she realized what it was, someone pressed the elevator button, and it responded and was getting ready to go up again. Orihime squirmed as she saw the door way for 11th floor ahead of her. Orihime quickly climbed as she heard the men below her yell out.

As Orihime reached the door, she looked down and saw the elevator crush and squash the men that chased after her be mushed and killed by the elevator as it came closer to Orihime. She turned to the doors, forcing all her strength to will it open before the elevator came and crushed her as well. But she was too late, it was yards away from her, Orihime can't force the doors open by herself, so she thought of only one thing to do.

Orihime gasped, and closed her eyes as she turned around and jumped off the ladder, and fall down yards to the top of the metal elevator moving up towards her. Landing on her wrist and spraining it as Orihime held it to her chest as the elevator stopped on the 11th floor.

Orihime grunted, so she didn't have to jump, but still she didn't want to risk being crushed by the elevator like the others. Their blood still on the top and the edges were they got stuck and panicked. And if they hadn't panicked they made of lived a little longer. Orihime listened quietly as she waited for someone to enter the elevator, but no one entered. So then she hurried and jumped down from the top of the elevator and landed on her feet in the elevator. Leaning against the wall, peeking over the corner of the elevator and into the hallways outside and spotted and door just along the wall, it said stairs on it.

But something else caught her attention as Orihime saw two men fighting far out into the room, it was metal and empty, like it used to be some laboratory or something. Because it was empty and metal, and gray, it was used for something big and huge. But the people fighting, Orihime recognized one, he had bright orange hair and he was wearing his usual gray coat.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed with joy as she sprinted off to Ichigo and the blue haired guy fighting, but came to a sudden stop as she saw blood rushing out of his mouth and his bloody fists.

"Orihime!?" Ichigo turned around as the two men stopped, Ichigo held up his hand to Orihime when she wanted to run up to him, and Grimmjow paused and stared blankly at her.

**XXX**

…**I think it's coming to the sad part of the story soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sad part now, I never like, ever did a sad ending or story for anything. And I appreciate it if you tell me what you are all thinking for this story… Lol, yeah.**

**XXX**

"Stay where you are, Orihime, I'll end this." Ichigo growled as he looked back at Grimmjow with a deadly look. "Where were we, Grimmjow?" Ichigo muttered and then the fight continued as Ichigo charged into the fight, getting several good blows at Grimmjow

Orihime watched in fear, she never saw Ichigo this violent before, he never really fought someone until they were dead, dead. And the face of Grimmjow's was half-way there. Grimmjow panted as Ichigo gave the final blow, and cracked open Grimmjow's head against the concrete of the floor, Orihime grimaced and gasped quietly as she watched from the sidelines of this battle.

Ichigo turned around and walked back slowly to Orihime who stared shockingly at him, Ichigo just killed a person, someone in our class, Orihime remembers the blue hair before in school, Ichigo killed Grimmjow Ichimaru. Ichigo stopped a couple feet from Orihime, and Orihime lifted her hand out to him and he stepped forward with his head hung low.

Orihime frowned as she stared hugely at him, her boyfriend just killed a person for her, and then she realized something more important. They're both still in the Arrancar's territory and Ichigo seemed to remember as well as he frowned sadly up at Orihime and sighed. "They'll be more coming, Orihime." Ichigo whispered as Orihime stared horrified and trembled to speak back to him, Ichigo grunted and fused his eyebrows together but let it go and pulled on Orihime's hand running towards the stairs.

They ran and skipped steps as they hustled down the stairs, neither of them speaking to one each other, Orihime was still shock that Ichigo killed somebody, and Ichigo was just shocked that he actually killed someone with his own two, bare hands. Orihime tripped over her feet twice on different floors and Ichigo stopped and pulled her up and tugged her along beside him as they started running again. Ichigo coughed up blood still and he coughed into his sleeve of his dirty, disorganized coat and panted from bruises and cracked ribs that Grimmjow gave him with his massive, strong kicks to the guts and the side of the face.

They knew that Sosuke was up and about; they knew that the whole Arrancars' members were up and about and aware that they're both inside the building. So Ichigo and Orihime avoided all the doors of the building on the way down the stairs just until they got to the door that said "floor one." Ichigo squeezed Orihime sweating hand as she frowned and ran along with him down the stairs.

When they both got to floor one, they check once outside the door and when they saw that it was clear, they both made a run for it outside the doors of the old, closed, burned hospital. When so suddenly, a gun fire went off and the hand that Ichigo held went limp in his grip, Ichigo tugged harder on her hand when all he felt was Orihime falling to the ground, her hand falling out of Ichigo's hand as he his heart stopped and he looked in front of them and at the doors of the hospital stood Ulquiorra Schiffer with a gun in his hands, pointing it at them.

Main Conflict.

Ichigo's eyes glassed over and he whimpered as he turned around and looked down to her, Orihime clutched her stomach and looked up to Ichigo as her eyes glassed over with tear's and her breath got caught in her throat, she smiled joyfully up him and she collapsed down to the floor as the blood from the bullet wound spilled out and tainted the floor of the old, dark hospital.

"I've used her, to get to you. Ichigo." Ulquiorra muttered wildly as Ichigo stared horrified and aguishly at him, as his childhood' friend walked towards him. "She was just a distraction to get Sosuke alone, she helped me. She helped killing Sosuke. Well they slept I had already came into they're room and sliced his throat." Ulquiorra smiled at Ichigo as he and Ichigo moved and paced around the open spaced of the main floor of the hospital.

"You've killed Sosuke Aizen, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo whispered with aguish as he looked down to the blood the flowed from Orihime's dead body in the middle of Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"I've killed all the other Arrancars', as well, while you fought with that idiot Grimmjow Ichimaru on the 11th floor." Ulquiorra replied, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing, and Ichigo grunted in horror. Ichigo had trouble fighting number six; Grimmjow Ichimaru and Ulquiorra had already killed all the other Arrancar's and Sosuke Aizen, like it was sport to him.

Ichigo looked down to Orihime's dead body as his eyes glassed over from fear, he never got to save her, she got shot right before him and he didn't do anything to stop it. And then, Ichigo realized, Ulquiorra used her to get to him, but why? Ichigo looked up to his old friend, how could someone like Ulquiorra Schiffer turn into such a murder, he just killed all nine of the Arrancar's , including the leader Sosuke Aizen, and he killed an innocent girl. He seems so together and calm, like killing those people was nothing, Ulquiorra dropped to gun at the doors of the hospital and still without the gun, Ulquiorra was intimidating and sinister, his pale complexion and raven black hair gave Ichigo the creeps.

"Why did you need Orihime to get to me?" Ichigo asked as he squinted at Ulquiorra as he paced around Orihime's body.

Ulquiorra shrugged and smiled down at her body, "You'd never come here if I asked you too, would you Ichigo," Ulquiorra chuckled and looked up at Ichigo from under his dark, thick eyelashes. "And besides, she was a good distraction for Sosuke, he had her. She had him. They fell asleep. I came in and killed the danger of Karakura Town. She died a saint." Ulquiorra shrugged and smiled down at Orihime's body.

"You bastard! She died because a psychopath shot her!" Ichigo yelled and charged for Ulquiorra. Ichigo landed to first punch in Ulquiorra's face, but that was all he allowed because right then Ulquiorra leashed out and gripped Ichigo's throat and did a ninja quick side-swipe and throwed Ichigo down to the concrete floor.

Ulquiorra did a lot of Nelsen's moves, head-butts, kicks in the ribs and punches that stung every time it stroked Ichigo's face or body. And then as Ulquiorra threw Ichigo into a glass cabinet near a wall, causing Ichigo's face to get cut up badly; blood tainted Ichigo's eyesight as he got thrown around like an old ragged doll. Ulquiorra had lost his mind, he wasn't the quiet, passive student that sat in class every day, and he's a monster underneath the whole time. All the time Ichigo thought he knew his best friend until now, he killed Ichigo's girlfriend. He killed students from the school.

Win or Lose.

Ichigo collapsed to the floor, the pieces of the broken glass cabinet fall onto Ichigo's body, Ulquiorra started kicking Ichigo in the gut as Ichigo grabbed a hold of a jagged piece of glass and sat up on one elbow and grunted with pain and blinked away some blood from his eyes as he saw Ulquiorra's ankle. Ichigo quickly stabbed Ulquiorra's ankle with the jagged glass piece.

Ulquiorra yelled in pain and Ichigo took this opportunity and got up from the floor and ran for the doors of the hospital for the gun, Ichigo can't win on one-on-one with Ulquiorra, he's just too good, and experienced to fight alone. Suddenly gun shots fired at Ichigo as he reached the gun and the next gunshot got Ichigo in the hip. Ichigo yelled out in pain and lifted the pistol in his bloody, shaking hands, and started firing it off at Ulquiorra. It was a gun-showdown. Ulquiorra shot Ichigo two times more; one in the shoulder and one other in the leg, and Ichigo shot Ulquiorra three times.

End of the Story.

Ichigo walked closer to Ulquiorra to get a better shot of him, this will be for Orihime, for tricking Ichigo, for letting Orihime suffer with Sosuke, for killing some many innocent students, for betraying him, for doing something so stupid. Ichigo yelled and Ulquiorra laughed as both pointed they're guns at each other. Both of their hands bloody, shaky, both tipsy with the blood-lost, their adrenaline strike high of the showdown, Ichigo cried and yelled well the blood wouldn't stop, Ulquiorra laughed with humor, and holding his bleeding shoulder.

And at the silent countdown of three, they both fired their last bullet in the pistols' and they both fall to the ground. Neither moved, neither of them breathed, blood now tainted to whole floor of the old hospitals' building. Ichigo was the one closet to Orihime's body and his hand was out stretched to hers on the floor, like they were there for each other even in death. Ulquiorra's body was at the feet of Orihime's but he fall horizontal from her and Ichigo; like he didn't want to be with them in death.

The End.

**XXX**

**I know, I know, wth. ! Just kidding, was it good.? Was it worth reading?! Did it need work, am I bad or somewhat good? **


End file.
